


A Crash Course In Eternity

by spensierata



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mild spoilers for This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spensierata/pseuds/spensierata
Summary: I took the san junipero-esque concept from This and ran with it.





	A Crash Course In Eternity

There was an odd quiet, a strange sense of calm. There was no blackness, no bright light. It wasn’t painful, it wasn’t like falling asleep. One moment she was dreaming, when it stuttered, glitched, and now she was standing here. The water doesn’t feel like water. It’s neither cold nor warm as it crashes silently around her ankles, the soft white sand swirls and tickles her skin. There’s no breeze, no smell of salt and seaweed, no crying gulls. No one but her and a vast ocean and the strange flickering moonlight in a sky she’d never seen before. **  
**

“It took you long enough,” A voice breaks through her peace. Scully whips around to face the source, hand flying to her hip in a lingering muscle memory, only to quickly fall slack at her side.

A young man stands there on the shore, his arms raised in defence, a ghost of a smirk playing on his lips. His are eyes wet with digital tears, simulating the whole spectrum of human emotion. “Ya wouldn’t shoot an unarmed man, would ya copper?”

Her body surprises her in its weightlessness, with the agility of a much younger woman as she dives into his arms. He reciprocates her embrace, holding on to her fiercely, her toes leave the earth beneath her. She feels him trembling, and she’s struck by how strange it is to feel him, to feel at all. And just as it’s starting to feel like he’ll never let her go, he does. Only far enough that they could take each other in, his hair is brown and boyishly unkempt, her hand reaches up to roam his face, the lines that once marred it are gone, he doesn’t look a day older than the day they met.

She looks down at her body, her skin is smooth, ageless, untouched by the years she bears, almost translucently pale in the light of the moon. “I’m naked,” she realises.

“I noticed,” Mulder’s hands tickle her bare skin at her waist and she could swear her heart flutters as if it were beating.

“What news bring you from the great beyond?”

“Isn’t  _this_  the great beyond?”

“Humor me, Scully,” Mulder smirks, and all of a sudden she’s twenty-eight, and he’s asking her to believe.

“William… He’s just like you, Mulder, He grew up to be just like _you_ ,” She tells him, watching the light shine in his eyes, “And he has a son. He named him Fox. After his grandfather,”

“Poor kid,” He says through the lump in his throat.

“And here?”

“Your mom is here, she can’t wait to see you,” He adds, “So is Langley, Doggett and Skinner, too. They graciously let me be the one to greet you,”  

“There’s everything you could want here Scully, a baseball pitch in our backyard, we live right by the ocean, you can come out here every day. You can even have dogs… you got me to like dogs, Scully,”

“The only thing that’s different is that the stars are always out,” he says, his gaze following hers towards the sky. A thousand colours, the stars glimmered red and green and blue, like when she was a child and she’d bunch her fists in her eyes and watch the colours dance and swirl behind her lids. “There’s a constellation over there that looks exactly like the freckles on your shoulder, it made me think of you, every time I looked up,” His hand traces said pattern in reverence, her youthful fingers toy with his tie, one that decidedly had no place in paradise.

“You’ve been dead for twenty years and you still can’t dress yourself,” Scully laughs breathlessly. Literally, breathlessly. The lack of need for oxygen would be something she’d have to get used to.

“You look pretty good for ninety, Scully,”

“Ninety-four,” She corrects him, “I don’t have that pageboy haircut do I?”

“Hey, I loved that pageboy haircut,” Mulder’s grin is soft, his hands softer as they tuck stray strands behind her ears. She’s suddenly overwhelmed, Scully had almost forgotten how much she missed his gentle touch, his fingers barely grazing her smooth skin as he brushes away a single tear.

“ _Hey_ ,” he whispers, “none of that,”

They kiss, finally, sweetly and slowly, for all the time in the world. When they break apart, Scully sniffles and smiles and takes a moment to truly look around before her eyes find Mulder’s once again. “Heaven seems pretty good,”

Mulder shrugs and nods, seems to consider, before pulling her back in again. “There’s no heaven without you, Scully,”


End file.
